jzcosplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is a female protagonist from the video game franchise Resident Evil. Her age ranges from early 20's to early/mid 30's throughout the series, but she maintains a mid-20's appearance. Her hair is typicaly brunette, but it is blonde in the fifth addition to the series. Her eyes are a light blue-gray color, as with many of the characters from Resident Evil. She has a healthy, athletic build, with a note-worthy chest and womanly curves. She is not overly buff, but definitely 'heavier' than some female characters. She is best paired with males from Resident Evil. Chris Redfield or Albert Wesker are the prefered pairings for her- but she could work with any Resident Evil character. Chris Redfield is her romantic interest. Albert Wesker is her previous boss, turned nemisis and captor. Resident Evil 1 (REmake) In Resident Evil REmake, Jill's default costume is a blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt and blue cargo pants, with shoulder protection and combat boots. She also wears fingerless gloves, and her iconic blue berret. Her hair is in it's typical short style, styled under the cap. The costume remained relatively unchanged between the original game (PS1) and the REmake (GC). In detail-''' *'The Hat '''is a grayish blue, medium shade. It features as S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the center, and has a black rim around the bottom. *'The Shirt is a light blue, with short sleeves reaching to the middle up her upper arm. It has seams in the chest. It also has a S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the right sleeve. *Her Shoulder Guards 'are a tealish dark blue. It is held on with harness, under the bust and straps on either side of the bust and in the back. There is a slight neck protection, as well, and is rivetted on with silver rivets. *'The Cargo Pants are a grayish blue color, lighter than the shoulder guards and hat but darker than the t-shirt. They feature pockets on either side. *The Shoes are basic combat boot-styled shoes, in black. The Gloves are fingerless, with extra protection over the tops of the hands. On the right wrist, she also has a watch, with brown-leather straps. *She has several belts- a black leather belt with a simple silver buckle and a black webbed belt with a quick-release buckle. Off the webbed belt hangs a brownish-green pouch '''as well as her '''holster. *Her hair is brownish-red, and parted over her right eye. It is straight and layered slightly, it falls over her left eye slightly. It is short, cut to about her chin/jaw. She tucks it behind her ear, but with a small section in front of her ear. *Her skin is on the pale side, and her eyes a blue-gray. She has natural nails, with a slight french manicure. For makeup, she has no blush, with slight eyeliner around the outside corners of her eyes as well as mascara. She also has pink lips that are glossed- but that look fairly natural. Resident Evil 3: Nemisis In Resident Evil: Nemisis, Jill wears her most iconic outfit- a bight blue/teal tube top with a black leather skirt and knee-high brown boots. She has a white dress shirt tied around her waist and she often wears a tactical harness and fingerless gloves. This costume is featured as an Alternative costume in Resident Evil 1 (both the REmake and the PlayStation original), and is also seen in Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles. It is widely unchanged between all three- with the RE:UC version being an almost direct port of the REmake version. In detail... *The top is a blue tube top, with seams up the bust to give it shape. *The top is tucked into her skirt, which is black leather with a gray hem around the bottom hem. *A dress shirt is tied around her waist. It is white, and the buttons on the inside. *Her boots are brown, and have a black strap around the top and a black band beneath the top. They feature a modest heel. *She wears a harness of the tactical variety, which has a strap around her waist with straps going up around her shoulders. There is an ammo pouch on one side. *She wears fingerless gloves similar to the ones in her first costume, with the same watch. *Her hair is the same as the previous style, but with no hat. Her make up is also the same- slight eyeliner, no blush, and a natural pink glossed lip.